A Yule Tide Wish
by Jillcb
Summary: When Mordred decides he must leave the Druid camp, he knows he will break Kara's heart. In doing so, he decides a promise must be made to her, so on their last night together, he makes a vow. This story was written for Matthew1972, as a special Christmas story, enjoy. :)


**A Yuletide Wish**

The fire crackled loudly throwing sparks high up into the air. As Mordred looked straight across, he caught Kara's eyes staring into his. It had been a week since their row, when he had told her about his plans, to leave the Druid camp. She had not taken it well, but he knew for now he could not take her with him. This was one journey he had to undertake alone. But as he caught the look of sadness on her face, he knew he couldn't leave her like this. He looked around him, with no one watching he beckoned her to follow him.

He walked through the forest sensing her following behind him. As he glanced around, he recognised her hungry stare. He smiled to himself, remembering their first night together, under the stars. He remembered that too, had followed a blazing row, yet he understood the passion which surged within her. She had always displayed storms of emotion, it was that very thing that had bonded them together, from the very beginning. In that first night, he had promised her a life time spent together. But as he relived his words once more, he knew the person who had spoken them, was very different to the person he was now. How he could he expect her to understand the restless spark which existed within him? He could barely acknowledge it himself, but he could no longer deny it either. If there was one thing she deserved, it was his honesty.

He stopped at their place a little patch of evergreen paradise sheltered by an enormous oak tree. Nearby a brook babbled into the distance. In summer they could smell the lavender on the breeze, but here in the depths of winter a huge emptiness prevailed, with only the evergreens showing any colour or life. He waited for her to join him, wondering if she had by now lost her moodiness, he saw her shadow first, one look told him what he needed to know.

"Mordred," she said, her voice sounding loud on the soft breeze.

"Come here," he beckoned, pulling her into his arms and as they kissed, he could feel her warmth penetrating every part of him.

They remained locked together, not even the screech of a distant owl could tear them apart. As their kisses became deeper, he pulled her down onto the ground and soon their passion took over. As their kisses became more intimate, so their desire became ever more apparent, as each fumbled with the other's clothing. They were both proud people in life and love, neither wanting to give an inch, until in the end their ultimate passion demanded they both had to concede and give in to their love.

Mordred would smile at Kara's distinct determination to match any passion and vigour he showed himself. He doubted she would ever be any different. Her years spent alone in the Druid camps had toughened her considerably, but he knew within the passionate nature there was a lot of hurt and fear as well. As he remembered this, it made him once more regret his course of action, yet he knew there was no turning back from it now. As if sensing his thoughts of his impended journey, she shivered. He wrapped his coat around them, pulling her to him.

"Are you warm enough?" he whispered.

"Do you remember that first night?" Kara asked, her head resting on Mordred's shoulder.

"I was thinking about it only before," Mordred replied, truthfully.

"You remember what you said?"

"That I would always be with you," Mordred admitted, feeling the pain of what he was putting Kara through.

"So, take me with you Mordred. I won't stop you doing what you want to do, I promise. The thought of being here without you is just unbearable,"

The words cut through Mordred's heart like an arrow. From the moment he had met her, when he'd arrived lost and alone in the camp, she had been his friend and companion. She was the one person who he was never afraid to share his dreams and hopes with. He had seldom felt accepted wherever he had ended up, only Kara had the spirit and genuine connection with him. What was he thinking rejecting her now?

But he knew the journey he was to take could not be done together. It was something he had to do alone, to truly discover the person he was. But he knew he needed to make a commitment to Kara, she had earned that much from him.

"I wish with all my heart I could let you come. No, listen to me Kara, this is a journey I have to make on my own for now. But I promise you, I will send for you and we **will **be together. But for now, I must ask you to be patient," he urged her, looking in her eyes. He saw her passion burning within them, feeling they could burn through him like a phoenix.

"You promise me?" Kara insisted, "Please, don't just say this if you don't mean it!"

Mordred held her once more, "I am not just saying it Kara, I meant it, every word."

He watched her head turn briefly from him. "I am not going to persuade you to change your mind, am I?" she asked, her voice low and sad.

Mordred shook his head, finding the words harder and harder to say, he heard a deep-rooted sigh come from within her, she finally relented and came back into his embrace.

"I suppose I will have to accept it, but I will be waiting Mordred," she insisted.

"See the moon up there in the sky?"

She followed his gaze and like him watched the blue moon shining and bathing everything in light before them.

"That will be my sign, every time you see it, you will know I am there protecting you,"

Kara smiled, "That's the most romantic thing you have ever said to me,"

"I know," Mordred smiled, blushing.

"I have something for you," Kara said, taking her locket from around her neck.

"No Kara, I can't take that. That was from your mother,"

"In that case you know what it means to me. You must take it as a reminder to what you have promised this night. I wouldn't let anyone other than you have this. That is my commitment back to you," she said, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately.

"I will keep it safe it will remind me of you." Mordred smiled, kissing the locket as he put it around his neck.

"Where will we be in ten years from now" she asked him, leaning on his shoulder.

"We will be married, with a brood of children running around us," Mordred laughed. "You will be chasing them around, I will be struggling to pay the bills,"

Kara smiled, "Or maybe we will be exploring the world, there are places I too would love to see,"

Mordred thought for a second, "Why not? It's a big world to discover,"

"Didn't the last Druid master say, yule time was the time to make plans? She asked, fingering the locket, around Mordred's neck.

"Yes, he did," Mordred smiled.

"Then this is my yule time wish," Kara said,

"What better time of year to think about the future?" Mordred agreed,

Their lips met in unison and as the moon shone down on them, they fell on to the ground united in their love and suddenly Mordred found some peace.


End file.
